Take A Chance
by Kreyes024
Summary: Tris Prior is the volleyball captain, cross country captain and she plays soccer. She's a normal level of popular and can kick some serious butt if necessary. Four Eaton, the football and basketball captain. The cliche jerk jock of the school that every girl falls for. When he's told Tris Prior is even out of his league what will he do? Will Tris end up falling for him after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh. My. God. It's been forever! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever! School has been a pain and life really got complicated. I'm sooooo sorry! And yes I did delete all of my other stories because when I came back here I found it a little hard to create a new chapter months later. Anyways here's a new story and I hope you all like it!**

 **-Tris' P.O.V-**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I slam my hand on the top of my evil alarm clock. What in the heck possessed me to ever buy one in the first place? I sleepily check the time and read, **_6:25._** Perfect timing to wake up too, I have enough time to shower, find out what I'm wearing and do my makeup so I don't look like a complete troll. I stretch myself out of bed and make my way over to the bathroom that's a few steps away. Today is just another ordinary Tuesday of October, nothing special other than the chilly weather outside. I always loved how the weather changes and all the trees become orange and red in this time of year.

Turning the shower handle to the right I quickly brush my teeth before striping and hopping in the shower. I momentarily shudder from the sudden change of temperature, talk about Antarctica to the Desert. I swiftly wash my body with vanilla scented body wash and plop some conditioner into my hair. Ugh, I have volleyball practice today and a cross country competition tomorrow. Lovely.

I hop out of the shower and grab two towels, putting one around my body and the other around my hair. Opening the bathroom door I walk out as all the steam from the heat of the shower comes pouring out into my bedroom. What should I wear today? I rustle around in my closet and pull out a black skirt that falls a little above my knee and a loose burgundy shirt that smoothly cuts off a little after my skirt starts at my waist. This should be good for the weather, I think. I pull on some black stockings then slide on my skirt, tucking in my shirt I grab my combat boots and smoothly slide them on and tie them. Hmm...What if I get cold though? Running over to my closet I quickly grab a loose cardigan that flows down and stops right before my skirt does.

I check the clock on my bed-side table and read, **7:18.** Crap! I rush over to my bathroom once again and do my makeup quicker than sonic speed. I settle for the basics, moisturizer, foundation, burgundy lipstick, and a wing that gracefully slides across my eyelids. I silently thank the heavens for letting me do my winged eyeliner so perfectly. Running over to my bed I grab my already packed backpack and my phone along with my portable charger.

"Tris come down in 10 or I'm leaving without you!" I hear my brother, Caleb yell up the stairs. Ugh forget it I'll leave a little later, I know he has to be at school early for his science club. "Go ahead without me I'll make it there on time!" I yell back, through my door. In about 3 seconds I hear the _bang_ of the front door closing. Didn't waste a nanosecond did he? I chuckle to myself as I go through a mental checklist, making sure I have everything. Phone...math homework...notebooks...Yup! All good! I practically trip down the stairs from how fast I'm trying to run down them.

"Oh good morning Bea, Caleb already le-" I cut my mom off with a kiss on the cheek and a swift goodbye. I love my mom but I hate being late for class, my first period class is Math and Mr. Romaz always has his door locked which means if you're late someone has to come and open the door for you. Which means everyone stares at you and that's super awkward. Take it from the girl who does it weekly.

I shove my key into the ignition of my all black, hard top jeep and pull out of the driveway. Thank god I live close to school.

-...-...-...-

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Oh the bells of heaven have finally rung! I pack up my notebooks and leave class. I'm starving and the time literally seemed to just freeze in the middle of the science test I just took. All I want to do right now is eat everything I packed myself for lunch.

"Tris!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I slowly come to a halt and twist around to see the one and only Christina running towards me. My mood immediately shifts and a smile breaks across my face like dawn. "Hey, Chris!" I say as she stands in front of me. "Lunch room. now. hungry. please." She says in between her gasps of air. Chris grabs my wrist and we practically run down the hall all the way to the cafeteria.

Opening the doors that lead into the cafeteria me and Chris both walk over to our normal spot.

"Hey, Marlene and Hey, Shauna. Al, Will" I say in greeting to everyone in one shot. They all greet me and Christina with either a smile or a "hey" as we sit down. I hear familiar obnoxious voices beside us. Please please PLEASE no... I glance to my right to see Uriah, Four, Zeke, and Lauren sitting at the table next to ours. They're talking and laughing like you know ordinary 11th graders. You'd almost think they were normal teenagers. I scoff to myself, yeah almost. I turn back to the conversation my friends are having.

"The steak here is so much better than the pasta Mar." Chris argues. "The pasta is healthier and tastes better to an extent. " Marlene argues back. Oh no this could go on forever. Shaking my head in humor I look back down to my food and pick at it slightly when I hear Four and Zeke's voice get slightly louder. I block out my friend's voices and listen in on whatever made them raise their voices. Not that I really care but it's interesting to know what goes on in an idiot's life.

"You can't get any girl in this school, Four. Don't be so sure that you can. " I hear Zeke scoff out. "I'm missing maybe 4 or 5 girls from the list, okay. I can get any girl I choose and I'm sure I can. " Four snaps back a bit harsh but I can sense his evil smile even if I'm not looking at him. It goes quiet for a little at their table as the rest of the cafeteria hums with conversations. Zeke finally speaks up, "I bet you can't get the only girl in this whole damned school to fall in love with your "omg amazing charming looks."" his voice goes high as if he's imitating an annoying cheerleader's voice.

"Oh, _really_?" Four says exaggerating the e, "Let's bet on it. " I sense his over-confident smile as him and Zeke shake hands. "now who is this "immune" girl you speak of?" He asks, "Tris, Tris Prior. Volleyball captain, cross country captain, plays soccer , kicks ass too. The most sassiest girl you'll ever meet. "

Wait what? No way...Did I hear them right?! I urgently look over at Christina who, thankfully, was listening too. She gives me a frantic look and we both ever so slightly lean in towards Four and Zeke to hear his response. To add to my hell Four answers, "Okay. You've got yourself a deal."

Oh no. He's going to try and "get" me? What the heck! I look towards Christian again no longer worried. Four won't touch me without getting twice as much damage done to him. I hope. I nod at Christina and she nods back signaling the "okay", I get up from my seat and start walking over to the cafeteria doors. I need to get out of here before he tries anything. Even worse, that I'll let him do.

 **Phew! Did you guys like this chapter? I'm really looking forward to making a new story and starting fresh! I plan to only focus on one or two stories max because trying to manage 4 at a time is really time consuming and confusing. I'll get the next chapter out asap! Have a wonderful day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy! Late update but hey an update is an update! I've got positive reviews on the first chapter so let's get the ball rolling and go on with the story!**

 **-Tris' P.O.V-**

I swing open the cafeteria door open smoothly and walk out into the rows of lockers. Speed walking over in the direction of the girl's bathroom I hear the cafeteria door swing open with a _creak_ then slam closed.

 _oh no._

For all I know it could just be a random person getting out of the lunch room to go study for an upcoming test. I can't be so paranoid all the time, jeez. Suddenly as I near the girl's bathroom I feel a strong hand clasp around my elbow, "Not so fast. Where you heading to babe? " I hear the most obnoxious voice ask behind me. God why? Why me in the whole entire world this has to happen to me! I try to yank my elbow out of Four's grasp but he just tightens his grip further. He quickly slips an arm around my waist and twirls me around to face him. Surprisingly, his noise is just inches from mine and he's staring me directly in the eye. Could this get any more awkward? I really don't think so.

"Let go of me you perverted alien. " I grumble out and pull myself out of his arms. Wow, I never noticed how toned his arms are...Wait what? "Oh c'mon baby I'm just trying to have some fun. " Four speaks up, taking a step forward causing me to take a step back automatically. His eyes go from mine to the bathroom then back again. Wait no. He won't. Right? I again take a cautious step backwards but out of no where he leaps towards me, grabbing my waist and slinging me over his shoulder like a small child. What the heck! I pound my fists into his back angrily, "Put. Me. Down! " all he does is chuckle and then I feel his neck move and all of a sudden his lips are on the side of my stomach planting small innocent kisses. Wow...No! Not wow! That's- This is gross! I kick as hard as I can and hit my goal perfectly, the sweet spot of any guy. Unfortunately Four falls to the floor and takes me down with him, we both go crashing into the tiled floor. I resist the urge to yelp out in pain, this is going to leave a nasty bruise.

I'm about to get up and run as fast as I can out of the area when Four's head pops up in what I think is alert. "Oh crap.." He mumbles before swiftly picking me up and bolting into the girl's bathroom, he practically throws me into the handicapped stall before walking in himself and locking the door behind him. Um...? What's going on here? I stand up and dust off the imaginary dust from my pants and look up at him, just as I'm about to start my ranting he puts a hand over my mouth to shush me. Oh no he did not just try and shush me! I slap his hand away and footsteps are heard coming into the bathroom. They seem to halt then walk right back out. What was that all about?

Four seems to visibly relax as he leans against the stall door and sags with relief. I assume it was someone who could have gotten him into trouble? Or drama of some sorts? Oh what do I care I just really need to get out of here.

I look back up at the guy standing in front of me and I realize his gaze is caught in mine. He was staring at me? Small butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach as I realize just how beautifully blue his eyes are. Wait what no don't you dare butterflies start fluttering inside! Four isn't supposed to make me feel nervous.. He starts to close in on me slowly and with every step he takes towards me I take one back until I'm flush against the corner of the stall. My throat goes dry as he puts his hands on either side of my face, trapping me. Four leans down and levels his face with mine. I expect him to get it over with and just kiss me but he just stands there, eyeing me like I'm some new-found creature. My eyes flick to his mouth unintentionally and I see him grin. Oh me and my stupid reflexes! He leans in effectively closing any open space we had before, my eyes jolts open and I want to push him off but my hands stay glued to my sides. What's wrong with me! I need to push him off! I want to push him off!

 _Do you really?_ My subconscious snarls at me. He pulls back just enough to make eye contact with me and this practically makes the butterflies in my stomach multiply into hundreds.

I put my arms around his neck and pull him back to me taking him by surprise, honestly I think I'm more surprised I just did that then he is. Four's arms shift down to my waist and rest there loosely. All too quickly he pulls back and immediately the cold air of the bathroom hits my skin making me involuntary shudder. Four grins down at me evilly probably trying to tell me that he's succeeded with his plan. Oh no he did not just... Ugh! I can't believe I fell for it! I bring my hand up and slap him, hard. A little harder then I really intended. His eyes widen a fraction when he realizes what just happened, I waste no time and walk out of the stall shoving him along the way.

How could I be so stupid to fall for his mind games? At least act like you didn't like him for three years, Tris! I sigh as the bell rings and make my way over to my locker to get my text books.

There is no way this pretty boy is getting off without a scratch or three. I form a plan quickly, I'll need to talk to Christina first to get everything in motion. This should be fun..

 **HEY! Did you like the chapter? By the way yes there will be a Tobias P.O.V don't worry. What do you think Tris is planning to do to get revenge on Four? Alright well that's all for now, hope you have a great day and treat yourself to a smoothie, you deserve it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! I'm doing this instead of the loads of homework I have to do secretly so I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Four's P.O.V**

I'm in last period and I still can't stop thinking about how Tris slapped me. Slapped me! I still can't believe it myself. Well, I don't really blame her though, after she kissed me back I thought that I had won the bet and it was over. She definitely got the personal message because she pulled back and hit me. No one has ever hit me other than father.. The darkness enters my mind and my mood immediately plummets, I dismiss the thought completely.

I need a plan and fast unless I'll have Tris fall right through my fingers more than she already is now. With the kiss surely still fresh in her mind I have the slightest advantage over the situation. If I knew she would kiss me back I would have done it a long time ago. Though I do admit, she's a really good kisser and I've been missing out. Wait what? Missing ou-

" How about you Mr. Eaton? Do _you_ know the answer? " Ms. Lennon asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. Crap, what did she say? I'm about to open my mouth to come up with a smart remark but the bell rings. Oh thank god. "Your project partners are up on the board, come look really quickly before going home. " Ms. Lennon announces. Oh, so that's what I missed. I spot the familiar head of blonde hair at the corner of the heard that has gathered up at the board. She suddenly turns and glares at me. The only reason I know it's at me is because her eyes are locked with mine. Oh no what did I do?

Tris walks over to me, arms crossed against her chest tightly. "We're partners. Yes I already tried to get out of it and obviously you know the answer because I'm here talking to you. Meet at my house around 4:30. Just bring yourself and your backpack, see you later" She says before turning on here heel and walking out of the classroom. Jeez that girl can talk fast. I groan inwardly with annoyance, we're lab partners? I guess this isn't so bad if I need to spend time with her in order for my plan to work. Sighing I grab my backpack and head home.

I knock on Tris' door and wait for a few seconds. Soon enough the door swings open and what I see makes me do a double take, she's in her volleyball uniform. Damn I didn't think she looked this good in short black spandex shorts and a burgundy jersey. She must sense me gazing at her choice in clothing because she clears her voice forcing me to snap my attention back up to her eyes. If I'm not mistaken I can see the slightest blush has replaced the normal color in her cheeks.

"Uhm..come on in nobody's home hence why I wanted you to come over today and not tomorrow. " I scoff softly, "You know if I was any other guy I would take that as an invite to make out or something. " The color in her cheeks flare up a little and for some off reason it makes me smile. Wait no it shouldn't make me smile. Right?

She scoffs aloud and rolls her eyes, "Trust me it's anything but an invitation to make out. " Tris pushes the door and it closes shut. We both climb the stairs up to her bedroom, the house is actually really nice. Modern, sleek and very spacious. Once we're settled and all of our supplies is spread out on the floor so we can see it all, we get started on the plans for the project.

"Alright well um we have about 20-30 minutes left until my family starts getting home. We can chill, we've done a lot today. " Tris says when she's done packing all of the markers up in a bag. I nod and get up off the floor. Okay Four you're alone in this house with her and this is the perfect time to get on with the plan. I'm suddenly aware of the complete silence in the room. She's messing with some papers on her bed, probably to avoid the awkward silence that has filled the room. Without my consent my body moves towards her and I'm suddenly right behind her small frame. What the heck do I do to get out of this situation?

Nothing because you brought it in on yourself, my subconscious says rolling his eyes.

Well I might as well just go on with it since there's literally nothing I can do without having an awkward rest of the week. It hits me that Tris has turned around and is now gazing at me suspiciously. I silently send thanks to the heavens because if she was still turned around I wouldn't know what to do. Her eyes flick to my mouth again and I know that she most likely won't shove me off. Without knowing I bend down and close the gap between us for the second time today, almost immediately her hands slip around my neck and rest there. I put both of my arms around her waist and enjoy this, wait why am I enjoying this? I'm not supposed to enjoy this. I'm simply supposed to make her like me then break her like I do to every girl. This wasn't how I planned this visit to go at all.

I know that I should stop, stop getting too attached, stop kissing her. But the answer is simple, I don't want to. It's only been a day for pete's sake, I mean how will I last long enough to get this stubborn woman to like me? To be honest I might not, but for now it's so worth it.

We both pull back to get oxygen for about a nanosecond before closing the gap once more. I suddenly get a brilliant idea, a smile makes its way to my mouth and out of no where I start to tickle her stomach. Tris shrieks out with laughter and falls backwards onto her bed, I found the sweet spot. I continue to viciously tickle her stomach while she laughs and attempts to slap my hands away. I'm sure I never noticed how beautiful her laugh is.

Only for today will I allow myself to let go then I have to go back to being what my friends expect me to be. The though makes me frown mentally but i'll think about it later right now I want all my attention to be on her. Speaking of Tris she suddenly grabs my shirt and pulls me down to her, our faces only inches apart. "Honestly I really don't care if you're doing this for you stupid bet right now I just- oh forget it. " She says before bringing my lips down to hers. Oh..she thinks I'm doing this for the bet. Any other day I would be but today I'm not and for some odd reason I want her to know that. What will happen when she see's me tomorrow? Will she expect me to be all lovely dovey in the open with her? I hope not...I think..

All of a sudden something completely unexpected happens. Oh crap..

 **Cliff hanger! I'm sorry it took a little to get this chapter out but I really hope you liked it! I'll get the next on out as soon as I possibly can! Have an amazing day :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to report today except that I love all of your positive reviews and they definitely give me confidence to continue writing. Thank you all sooooo much and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tris' P.O.V-**

I couldn't care less if he was doing this stunt for his stupid bet even thought it really seems like he isn't. I know better than to expect anything from him tomorrow and that's fine with me. It shouldn't be but it is.

I'm currectly fiddling with the hem of Four's shirt deciding what I want to do. I'm not going to take the next step I definitely won't. Do I really want to take his shirt off though...? I have no clue. I also have no clue if he's noticed that I'm messing with the edges of his shirt, if he has he hasn't shown that he did. We've been in this position for about a minute and a half if my sense of time hasn't escaped me yet, Four on top of me and me pressed into the bed. I can't say that I don't absolutely and utterly enjoy making out with him. If I did it would be a huge lie.

Wait what if his shirt comes off and my hands are cold? That would be horrible..

Oh stop making excuses and make your mind up woman! My subconscious sneers at me, impatient.

Oh what the heck, I grip the edge of his shirt and lift it up slightly so he knows what I'm doing. He pulls away and looks at me suspiciously. Ah he thinks... "No we won't I just wanna...um.." I whisper, breathless. His eyes suddenly swim with worry but nevertheless he nods with a smile that doesn't quit reach his eyes. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to if you do-" he cuts me off mid sentence, "Yeah go ahead I'll just have some explaining to do afterwards. " I don't question his remark like I would normally, instead I softly take his shirt off and I instantly see why he was so worried. Smooth areas mark almost his whole stomach area, scars. I see the small edges of a tattoo that must be on his back.

Holy shoot, where did these come from? I glance up at him, my eyes filled with worry mirroring his. All he does is shake is head and mumble "later". He seems like he doesn't want to talk about it now and I don't want to push him on the subject. Maybe another time I'll ask.

He brings his lips right back down to mine and he rolls over so that I'm laying on top of him. I plant a feather soft kiss on the side of his mouth before resting my head on his chest. I never expected this day to end like this. Surprisingly, I'm not mad about it either. The heat from Four's skin radiates throughout me and it's one of the most comforting feelings I've ever felt.

I sigh and slam my locker closed, ensuring that it's re-locked itself. We have a free period today since all the teachers have been sent to the cafeteria for some emergency meeting. I haven't seen Four since he came to my house 3 weeks ago and I don't expect him to come looking for him just as I won't to him. I knew that it was a one time deal and for the craziest reasons it's okay with me. By now he's probably told all of his friends that he won the bet and will most likely spread rumors around.

I start walking towards the library to meet up with Christina when something halts me completely in my tracks. Lauren is clinging onto Four like he's her lifeline, Zeke is on the opposite wall and they're all talking and laughing together like they normally do. Four looks down at Lauren and kisses her a little too sloppily for my taste. I suddenly find myself staring at them and Four must feel something watching him because his head jerks up but thankfully I'm already hiding on the other side of the corner. Why does it hurt? It shouldn't hurt because I knew this was going to happen. It always does and I've always called the girls who were heart broken because they saw him with someone else idiots. Well guess who I am now? The idiot girl who thought he was different.

I take a deep breath and let it out softly. You're stronger than this, Tris. Save the anger for the competition like you did last time, let it out later...let it out later.. I open my eyes and nod to myself. He will not have control over me and throw me around like a rag doll. I won't let him.

I'm in the locker room pulling my hair up into a pony tail, let's give the girls the pep talk. I walk out into the main area of the locker room where everyone is gathered.

"Sorry I took long girls, Let's get started. You know all that anger you've been storing up since monday?" I ask and our small cross country team of 5 including me, nods, "Well it's time to unleash it and let go of everything you've been holding in. If it makes any of you feel better I have a lot to get off my chest that I've been keeping inside for a few weeks this run too. Let's get out there and kick ass!" They all whoops and run out the door onto the field to stretch while we wait for our opposing team. I quickly follow them out and look around at the bleachers, trying to see who came. No way- He didn't.

Four is sitting in the third row of the bleachers that surround the track. I can't believe him! Maybe he didn't come for me and I should stop being so conceded but he didn't come for Lauren because she's up there next to him plus she's not on the team anyways. I shake my head and get the girls lined up for stretches.

"One minute! Liiiine up!" The announcer's voice booms throughout the stadium as both teams line up in their assigned rows. Everyone is running together so if any of our teammates makes it first we win, same goes for them. "Set!" Everyone get's in their positions waiting for the gun shot to fire off. The memories start flooding back simmering my blood with anger.

Thoughts of him tickling me until I couldn't breathe and our kisses comes flooding into my mind and my hands coil up into tight fists. All too quickly the announcer fires the pistol into the air and everyone takes off. All the memories from the day Four came over flood into my mind and my legs pump out energy I never thought I had. Blood rushes through my veins and I run even faster.

I don't need him.

Lap one.

He doesn't want me either.

Lap Two.

He doesn't care about you.

Lap Three.

You let him get to you.

Lap Six.

He used you to get what he wanted.

Lap Eight.

Left you wishing you knew better.

Lap Ten.

All of a sudden my gut slams into the victory banner, snapping me out of my thoughts. I won! I'm suddenly aware that the whole place is silent. Did I go before the shot? God I hope not.. The coach looks at me with...awe? Why did I do something special other than run? There isn't much you can do in this sport except be...fast..Wait a second. I look back to see where everyone else is, surely they're close. I look back at Coach, "What lap is everyone on?" She clears her throat suddenly and speaks up, " Between one and two darling, how did you do it? " Her face breaks into the biggest smile and it's filled with glee. One and...two...? How in the world am I already done? The rest of my team comes barreling towards me and scoops me up into a huge hug. This seems to snap everyone out of their daze because the whole place erupts in cheering. "Holy crap Tris! You've never ran that fast and we haven't smoked any team better than we did today! You were great" Alyssa says, "You girls were extraordinary don't give me all the credit. " We all congratulate the other team before going up to the stage.

"Damn! You guys have yourselves a golden team here! Congratulations Dauntless High!" The announcer says into the microphone making the crowd go ballistic before handing me the trophy. I hand the trophy off so everyone can hold it before it goes into the glass case in one of the halls at school. We all wave before running back into the locker room, excited.

Once everyone is settled at their lockers I get ready to make my announcement, "You guys I have news..." I act completely broken when inside I'm electric with excitement. They all huddle in front of me, their faces etched with worry. "what's wrong Tris?" Alyssa asks and I can't hold it any longer I burst out, "WE'RE GOING TO THE COUNTRY FINALS! " They all shriek and cover their mouths. Soon we're all screaming together with happiness and laughing. We were the state finalists which means we get to go to the country finals where all the state finalists go to go against each other.

"we can get icecream after we change, I'm buying!" They all cheer and I walk over to my locker chuckling. I grab my Nike gym bag and walk back into the main area of the locker room. Wait what why is-?

"Four!"

 **Annnnd cut! Two in one day? Whaaaattt? I know right, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas that you would like put into future chapters just put them in a review and I'll read it asap! Have a great day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! I've been getting a lot of reviews about the fourtris going slower and I wanted to just generally answer the reviews, don't worry FourTris still has a long long way to go. Let's get straight into the story! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Tris' P.O.V**

"Four!"

Alyssa runs towards him and her arms fly up to his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. Wait a second, I just noticed just how much Alyssa's hair looks like Lauren's. Four wasn't with Lauren he was with Alyssa! It all makes sense now, that's why he came today. To see her compete.

 _How sweet_ , my subconscious says bitterly.

The other girls say their hi's to Four then walk out of the locker room. "Wait outside girls, I'll be out shortly!" I shout as they leave and they all nod before going outside leaving me, Four and Alyssa in the locker room alone. I have got to get out of here and fast but I also need to act like he doesn't phase me, at all. This is my plan. My revenge on him. Acting like nothing happened.

"Hey, Four" I say in my normal voice and offer him a smile, "You going out with us, Alyssa?" She thinks about it for a second then speaks up, "Sure." I nod and give her a genuine smile. "Alright well I just have to get a few more things from the showers then you guys will have the place to yourselves before we go. " Before I see their reactions I walk over to the showers and grab my shampoos. Hm... I think this is everything. I check my bag and make sure I have everything before I go.

Walking out of the shower rooms I pull out the schedule for our upcoming games as I continue my way to the door. I glance to the bench that is leaned up against some unused lockers and spot Four sitting along messing with the hem of his shirt. I hope it brings back memories for him that sting a little.

"Where did your girlfriend go?" I ask nonchalantly, looking up the paper. Four looks up at me but doesn't say a word, he just gazes at me. A shudder runs through me and I can't stand it anymore I'm getting out of here, "Well when Alyssa comes back tell her that you guys are meeting us there." Before he responds I walk out of the locker room and meet up with the other girls.

"Hmmmm, I'll have two scoops of lemon sorbet with rainbow sprinkles please." I ask the lady behind the counter, she nods and quickly gets all of our orders. After I pay we find a table that sits six people, I assume Four is coming too.

"This place has to be my favorite icecream spot ever. " Jessie says liking her icecream, "Definitely. " Lara responds while me and Violet just nod in agreement. Suddenly the bell that is attached to the door rings and we all turn to look. Four and Alyssa walk through the door, hands linked together. I pay no mind and look back to the girls thankfully they do the same, them being together doesn't annoy me or get me mad. Heck being around Four doesn't even get me nervous anymore after I accepted the fact that he played me and I fell for it I honestly stopped caring. Both of them come and sit down across from each other so that Jessie and Lara are at the head of the table, Alyssa is sitting next to me closest to the wall and Four is sitting next to Lara who is across from me. (I hope that didn't confuse you too much!)

"You were amazing, Tris." Lara is the first to break the short silence. I scoff softly, "You girls act like I did it all on my own. You all really deserve some credit I never saw you run that fast." Everyone starts to chime in on the new found conversation and I keep getting the nagging feeling that Four is staring at me.

I flop on my bed after the long day that I've had. First the hall way scene, then the race, the icecream shop. It's all just very exhausting. I start to dose off but just as my mind is about to fall into a much needed sleep my phone rings so loud that I jump up and answer is urgently.

"Hello?" I yawn out. "Get out a sexy dress and heels, I'll explain when I come over." I hear Christina's voice come through the speaker then shut off. What the heck? I try to call her back but no answer. Sighing I get up from my bed and start looking through my closet. A sexy dress?

"annnnd...Done!" Christina says finishing my winged eyeliner. She is literally _forcing_ me to go to this stupid party that some dauntless are having, I'd really rather just stay home and sleep but she's very insistent on me going and when Chris wants something she is going to make sure she gets it. After an hour I stopped fighting it. I'm wearing a short black dress that has a strip of thin black mesh at my stomach and long lace sleeves. Christina did a deep red look on my eyes that blends in with a black and I've got to say it's really nice. I've told my parents that I'm staying over at Christina's house too, it gives me an excuse not to come home until tomorrow because I have a feeling that she's going to make me drink.

"C'mon Tris grab your bag and let's go!" Chris yells from down stairs, I grab my small clutch and run downstairs to meet up with Chris.

We're already here? Jeez we've only driven for about 5 minutes and Christina has already parked the car. "Promise me you'll drink just a little?" She asks and I sigh out, "Yeah fine whatever, maybe one cup. " Chris's face breaks into a huge grin and I roll my eyes getting out of the car. Maybe I should at least try to have fun you know let loose for a night. I consider my options and decide to allow myself to get a little buzzed. I mean why not? I don't do it very often so once in a while is okay.

Once we're inside the massive house I drag Chris to the bar for once, we both order a beer just to start off slow. You know what if I'm going to drink I might as well get the whole package and just let go. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, letting it out I open my eyes and let go of every issue I've had, anything that's stressing me, Four. Everything.

Immediately I get the urge to dance. Taking Christina by surprise I grab her wrist and pull her on the dance floor just as the song "Ain't My Fault" starts to play. We both start to dance with our drinks in the air so we don't spill them on ourselves and everyone around us.

After around 15 minutes I feel someone behind me, tapping on my shoulder. I twist around, still dancing, "Uriah?" He smiles at my surprise, "Wanna get another drink?" He yells over the music. Oh what the hell, "Sure, I need a refill I think." Uriah nods and we both walk off the dance floor and over to the bar. Uriah orders two beers and we sit on the stools while we wait for the bartender to bring us our drinks.

"So what possessed you to drink? Or even come to the party, you never come to these things." He asks and I laugh lightly, "We all need to let go sometimes plus Christina didn't leave room for me to object. " We both laugh as the bartender slides us our beer, after tipping him with 10$ we walk back to the dance floor. I don't think I've ever really talked to Uriah because he's always hanging out with his brother Zeke and their friends, he seems like a cool person though. I start to dance to whatever newfound beat comes on the speakers while Uriah dances in front of me. I've lost track of Christina but I assume she's okay.

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

"Woo!" I yell out as the Dj says something to get everyone excited. Me and Uriah have been dancing for roughly twenty minutes and my feet are killing me so we decided to sit down for a little and talk without having to yell. Even though we're sitting on the bar stools once more we can hear each other a little better. Out of the blue the front door bursts open and a group of four or five people come in, I can't tell which since it's so dark over there. I shrug and turn back to Uriah who's ordering a round of shots. When was the last time I took a shot? Oh right never, this should be fun...

He hands me a shot glass and takes one for himself too, "Three! Two! One!" I shout and we both drop the clear liquid down our throats.

"Uriah?" I hear a familiar voice call out. Uriah cocks his head to the side and furrows his brow, "Zeke? What're you doing here?" Zeke snorts, "C'mon it's a party and I'm pretty sure I don't miss parties. The real question is why are _you_ here? And with...who is that?" Uriah gives me a worried look and I shrug giving him the okay, "It's Tris" I grab another shot glass and drop it down my throat. Oh I'm so going to regret this in the morning.

"Tris is drinking?" I hear another familiar voice ask. Four? Oh no wh- No he will not ruin my night. I won't let him ruin my let go night. "Take another, Uriah and then lets go dance." I see his smile through the darkness as he takes another shot then grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I've got to say he's a really good at dancing.

I start to use my hips to dance and my confidence grows for some odd reason. The hair on the back of my neck stands up suddenly like an alarm, someone's staring at me. I try to causally turn around while dancing and immediately I wish I hadn't.

 **Cliff hanger kinda, right? A little bit! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Woah, it's been a REALLY long long time. A lot happened and this story kind of flew out of my head. I just back into writing and remembered about it, I hope all the readers haven't completely given up yet and give this new chapter a try. Well, Enjoy! :)**

 **Tobias' POV**

Tris is dancing with Uriah and I can't help but stare.

The combination is just so weird. Not that I really care, it's just intriguing. It's been awhile since I've seen Tris, i'd say maybe 2 to 3 weeks. Thank god I took the time away, too; I was getting weirdly attached to her. I briefly explained to Zeke what had happened and he said it was just the fact that I attach myself to anyone new, looking for a new start. The conversation ended quickly due to him not wanting to offend me. He's probably right though, the more i thought about it in the few days after he told me it started to make a lot more sense. After accepting it wholeheartedly, Tris has really had no effect on me and I find myself feeling the exact same way towards her that I have these past three years.

Irritation.

Ever since that one day on the bus where we got into a fight of comebacks and she told me a smartass phrase that I had no response to, I really haven't liked her. And when my popularity spiked it just carried over. Zeke even said the bet was off since I got her to kiss me twice, that's good. Honestly, i'm glad my feelings are back to normal though. Even if-

"Hey, Four. Round of shots?" Zeke's voice in my ear snaps me out of my thoughts as I nod and I realize that my eyes have been glued to Tris and Uriah this whole time.

Crap! How long had I been staring at her? Knowing her ability to see everything and anything she most likely already noticed my gazing.

Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter even if she did see me.

"Actually, Zeke I'm gonna tag along." Standing up I slide my phone in my back pocket and follow Zeke to the bar. Instantly my balance is slightly knocked off at the sudden whiff of alcohol. Blinking my eyes a few times so that I come back to my senses I prop myself up onto a bar stool next to Zeke while we wait for the shot glasses to be prepared. Seriously, who's house _is_ this? A personal bartender and everything.

Not that you would do anything less than extra, my subconscious says to be with an obvious tone. Nodding in agreement with myself I look up and see Zeke looking at me with a semi-worried expression that catches me off guard.

"What?" I ask with a questioning tone and Zeke just shakes his head, "What's up with you, man?" I shrug and mess with a salt shaker that was resting on the bar. What _is_ up with me? Again my thoughts are rudely interrupted by an oddly cold pair of arms sliding around my neck from behind.

What the-?

"Heeey, babe" Alyssa slurs her words into my right ear and her breath tickles my neck. My nose is abruptly hit with the putrid stank of her breath that is intensively infused with alcohol. Gagging slightly, I try to pull away but Alyssa tightens her grip on my shirt and attempts to pull me closer to her which ends up with me half falling out of my chair.

"Alrighty, I think i'm gonna have to skip out on the shots today, Zeke." I say, standing up and putting one arm around Alyssa's shoulders to steady her. Zeke picks up the tray of filled shot glasses and gives me a sympathetic nod, "Yeah we don't want her vomiting all over the dance floor." We both chuckle and I give the rest of the group a slight wave before making my way to the front door. This is going to be a long night.

-..-..-..-..-

The washing machine lid slams shut and I heave out a sigh. I've been at Alyssa's house for roughly an hour helping her out. She's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Adding to the horror that is a drunk Alyssa, she threw up in her front yard so I had to wash her clothes while she stayed in the bathroom. A boyfriends got to do what a boyfriends got to do I guess.

I take a glass of water and a pack of mints up to her room on a tray and softly knock on the door with the back of my knuckles, "Hey, babe? It's Four. Can you open the do-" I'm cut off when her bedroom door cracks open and my eyes are met with a human-blanket-burrito. I resist the urge to laugh as she opens the door wide and I fully walk into the room, getting a good look at her.

"Hey" She croaks and I instantly know she's regretting everything she drank. Shaking my head I put the tray on her bedside table and flick on her lamp that illuminates only up to half of her bed. "You feeling a little better?" I ask even though I already know the answer. As suspected, Alyssa gives me a what-the-heck-do-you-think-? look before taking a sip of water and popping a mint in her mouth. Sitting on the side of her dark oak bed I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and give her a warm smile which she surprisingly returns.

"You know even semi-drunk and sick you still look beautiful" Alyssa scoffs and pulls the blanket tighter around herself and then plops onto the middle of the bed. Holding back a laugh I realize that's my cue to leave her be for the night. I stand up and turn off her lamp on the way out of her bedroom, "G'Night, Aly."

-..-..-..-..-

 **Saturday, November**

"TOBIAS EATON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" _Father calls and_ _I creep down the stairs._

 _Why do I feel so light?_

 _Please tell me he isn't going to get the belt again. He just did it yesterday and I don't think I can handle double sessions._

 _The strong urge to cry washes over me, fairly unwelcome. "You lied to me. You lied to everyone!" Father yells in a harsh tone making me wince slightly. He unwraps the belt from around his dress pants and brings his arm back. I silently prepare myself for the blow._

 _Just do it already, get it over with._

 _The tip of the metal clasp hits my shoulder violently and I crumble down._

I wake up with a jolt in a puddle of sweat.

Another nightmare.

Wiping my face with my hands I stand and a rush of cold air washes over me making my body shudder. Shaking it off I make my way to the bathroom in the corner of my way-to-big bedroom. Reaching out I turn the sink nob and cold water pours out of the faucet. Cupping some water in my hands I splash it over my face and turn the faucet off.

I really need to get these nightmares under control, it's getting out of hand. After drying my face and rehanging the small white towel next to the sink I walk out of the bathroom. Over at my closet I pick out a pair of nicely fitted black jeans and a loose navy blue shirt. This should do. Maybe I should call Alyssa and see how she's doing? I _did_ kind of leave her alone after she fell asleep.

Feeling slightly guilty I dial her phone number into my phone and bring it up to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

 _ring...ring...ring..ri-_

"Hello? Alyssa? Are you doing alright?" I ask into the phone hoping to get a positive reply. "She's fine, still asleep though."

That voice...No way, it can't be...Right?

"Tris?"

 **Annnnd we're done! I really hope you all liked this chapter! Have a wonderful day :D**


End file.
